internationalfootbalfandomcom-20200213-history
2021 FIFA Zayed World Cup qualification
The 2021 FIFA Zayed World Cup qualification process will be a series of tournaments organised by the six FIFAconfederations to decide 31 of the 32 teams which would play in the 2022 FIFA World Cup, with Qatar qualifying automatically as hosts. All 210 remaining FIFA member associations are eligible to enter the qualifying process. The qualifying draw is scheduled to take place in 6 August 2019. However, qualification will open a month earlier. Qualified teamsedit Status of countries with respect to 2022 FIFA World Cup: Team has qualified for World Cup Team can qualify Team failed to qualify with games still to play Team failed to qualify with no games left to play Team was suspended Country not a FIFA member Qualification processedit The qualification process for the 2022 World Cup has not yet been announced. All FIFA member associations, of which there are currently 211, are eligible to enter qualification. Qatar, as hosts, qualified automatically for the tournament. However, Qatar is obliged by the AFC to participate in the Asian qualifying stage as the first two rounds also act as qualification for the 2023 AFC Asian Cup. If they reach the final stage, their choice on whether to continue with World Cup qualifying is subject to FIFA approval. If the hosts choose not to compete, the next-ranked team will advance instead.3 For the first time after the initial two tournaments of 1930 and 1934, the World Cup will be hosted by a country whose national team has never played a finals match before.4 The reigning World Cup champions France will also go through qualifying stages as normal.5 The allocation of slots for each confederation was discussed by the FIFA Executive Committee on 30 May 2015 in Zürich after the FIFA Congress.6 The committee decided that the same allocation as used in 2006, 2010 and 2014 would be kept for the 2018 and 2022 tournaments:7 * CAF (Africa): 4 * AFC (Asia): 5 * UEFA (Europe): 8 * CONCACAF (North and Central America and Caribbean): 3 * OFC (Oceania): 1 * CONMEBOL (South America): 3 * Hosts: 1 Confederation qualificationedit AFCedit Main article: 2022 FIFA Zayed World Cup qualification (AFC) The opening two rounds of qualifying will also serve as qualification for the 2023 AFC Asian Cup. Therefore, UAE, the 2021 FIFA Zayed World Cup host, will participate in these first two rounds of qualifying.8 The qualification structure is as follows:9 * First round: 12 teams (ranked 35–46) play home-and-away over two legs. The six winners advance to the second round. * Second round: 40 teams (ranked 1–34 and six first round winners) are divided into eight groups of five teams to play home-and-away round-robin matches. The eight group winners and the four best group runners-up advance to the third round of FIFA Zayed World Cup qualification as well as qualifying for the 2023 AFC Asian Cup finals. * Third round: To follow. * Fourth round: To follow. CAFedit Main article: 2022 Zayed FIFA World Cup qualification (CAF) Sierra Leone is currently suspended and may be excluded from the qualifiers if its football association's suspension is not lifted in time. CONCACAFedit Main article: 2022 Zayed FIFA World Cup qualification (CONCACAF) CONMEBOLedit Main article: 2022 Zayed FIFA World Cup qualification (CONMEBOL) The CONMEBOL Council decided on 24 January 2019 to maintain the same qualification structure used for the previous six tournaments.10 The ten teams will play in a league of home-and-away round-robinmatches. The top four teams qualify for the 2022 FIFA World Cup, and the fifth-placed team advances to the inter-confederation play-offs, OFCedit Main article: 2022 Zayed FIFA World Cup qualification (OFC) UEFAedit Main article: Zayed 2022 FIFA World Cup qualification (UEFA) Inter-confederation play-offsedit Main article: 2022 FIFA Zayed World Cup qualification (inter-confederation play-offs) There will be two inter-confederation playoffs to determine the final two qualification spots for the finals. They are scheduled to be played in 13 May 2019. The matchups will be decided at the preliminary draw to be held in July 2019.